


A Very Scandinavian Valentine's Day

by fenellaevangela



Category: Scandinavia and the World
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Valentine's Day, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden just wants to drop off a Valentine's card for his sister, but he ends up getting an eyeful instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Scandinavian Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/gifts).



  


“What's going on here?!”

Sister Sweden glanced up from the bed where Denmark was splayed out and glared at her brother balefully.

“That isn't really any of your business,” she told her brother. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

Sweden crossed his arms defiantly. “What, I can't come visit my sister on Valentine's Day? How was I supposed to know you be, be . . . you know . . . in the middle of the day!”

Sister Sweden sighed. Denmark shifted restlessly but she just patted his thigh and he stilled beneath her.

“I meant, shouldn't you be spending the day with Åland?”

“Oh, well . . .” The righteous indignation faded from Sweden's face and was replaced by a faint blush. “We _are_ meeting later tonight for dinner.”

Sister Sweden smiled. “That sounds like fun! Are you going somewhere nice?”

“Oh, of course!” her brother said. “There's this small cafe that we like to go to on special occasions; it's Åland's favourite, you know, and . . . um, they . . .”

“They what?” Sister Sweden asked, but her brother's voice had trailed off to nothing and he wasn't paying her any attention. He was staring off behind her instead, with a sort of glazed expression of mixed outrage and begrudging interest.

Confused, Sister Sweden turned around and was met with a sight that had her let loose a bark of laughter. Denmark, who had clearly gotten bored with being ignored, was taking matters into his own hands far more literally than was strictly appropriate in front of company.

“Oh, darling, are you feeling neglected?” she asked, still laughing slightly. Denmark gave her a sly smile and she turned back to her brother.

“You should stop gaping, brother. It's impolite.”

“Impolite?” Sweden sputtered. “He's being _obscene_ right in front of me!”

Sister Sweden swatted Denmark lightly on the thigh. “He has a point,” she told him.

Denmark lay back with a huff. “I was under the blanket,” he muttered. “Sweden's just a prude.”

The two men fumed, glaring daggers at each other. Sister Sweden rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed, getting up off the bed and grabbing her brother by the shoulder.

“You come on,” she said. Then, glancing behind her, she gave Denmark a wink and told him to hold tight until she returned.

Once she had dragged him out to the hallway, Sister Sweden released her brother and planted her hands firmly on her hips.

“It was very thoughtful of you to come visit me on Valentine's Day,” she told Sweden, “and I'm grateful, but I'm busy and you're causing a disturbance. Shoo.”

Sweden slumped and looked suitably abashed. “I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything.” He pulled out a card and handed it to her. “Here you go. I thought now would be a good time to stop by and give you this since I know Sister Finland and her brother took FennoSwede skating this afternoon.”

Sister Sweden looked perplexed. “So?” she asked.

“Um, well, I assumed that since Finland was busy . . .” Sweden merely received a blank stare at his remark. “Well, how was I supposed to know you were going to spend Valentine's Day with _Denmark_?”

“Oh, brother,” Sister Sweden said, “Valentine's Day is a time to celebrate love! All love! I'm not going to spend it with just one person.”

Sweden looked uncomfortable. His sister sighed. “Oh, what is it?”

“I just don't understand you!” Sweden admitted. “God knows why, but you and Finland obviously love each other! He's crazy about you! So why do you do things like have sex with Denmark on Valentine's Day?”

Sister Sweden shrugged. “I do like Denmark too, brother. And Finland isn't around all the time, you know; you're the one who told _me_ that he's busy for the afternoon.”

“But . . .” Sweden shook his head. “No, I just don't understand it. Don't you worry about how all this makes Finland feel?”

Normally Sister Sweden would never feel obligated to explain herself to another person, even her brother (maybe especially her brother, considering his attitude), but it _was_ Valentine's Day and her poor brother did seem very distraught over the whole business. She put an arm around Sweden's shoulder and leaned in.

“Let me tell you a secret,” she said. Her brother looked suspicious, but nodded anyway. “Okay, listen closely. Finland may not always be happy knowing that I am with other people, but we have an understanding. That doesn't mean that I don't care about him as much as you care about Åland, do you see? It just means that we have a different sort of arrangement.”

Sweden looked skeptical. “How can you be sure if Finland's really comfortable with your arrangement, and not just going along with it because it's what you want?”

“Ha!” Sister Sweden exclaimed. “When have you ever known Finland to go quietly if it was something he really didn't want?”

That seemed to bring Sweden up short. “Okay, you have a point with that,” he admitted.

“Yes, I do,” Sister Sweden said. She let go of her brother and nudged him gently in the other direction. “Now, go and enjoy the rest of Valentine's Day and leave me to my guest, all right?”

“Of course, sister,” Sweden said as he left. “Um, sorry again for interrupting you like this.”

“No harm done,” she said.

Once Sweden had left, Sister Sweden double checked that the door was properly locked to prevent a second intrusion. She didn't need anyone else walking in on her and Denmark unannounced, after all, although with the right person that could end up being interesting. Her brother was definitely not the right person.

She then returned to her bedroom.

“So, darling,” she asked as she entered the room, “where did we leave off?”

There was no answer, so Sister Sweden walked over to the bed and pulled away the blanket, revealing Denmark curled up underneath. He was asleep. After debating for a moment whether or not to wake him up, Sister Sweden went over to her closet and began searching for her favourite dildo. Denmark had obviously taken care of himself, so she might as well do the same.

  


Later that night, long after Denmark had gone, Sister Sweden towered over a different figure in her bedroom.

“And did you have a good time skating with FennoSwede today?” she asked, leaning down and brushing back Finland's hair. His eyes fluttered shut but he said nothing. After a moment Sister Sweden gave his hair a quick tug and he looked up at her. “Well?” she asked.

Finland frowned and grunted. Sister Sweden hadn't expected much different; Finland wasn't actually very fond of his nephew.

“Hmm, well, it was very nice of you to spend time with your family today, anyway,” she told him. He smiled at her. She stood back up and began circling him, watching as he tried to keep his eyes on her without moving too obviously. Eventually she moved over to the bed and sat down.

Finland took his cue and moved to sit at her feet.

“Okay, you know what I want to hear,” Sister Sweden said.

He hesitated. He always hesitated, just for a moment, but in the end Sister Sweden knew that he would say it every time. After a brief pause the words came in a hushed voice. “Jag äsklar . . . min härskarinna,” said Finland.

Sister Sweden smiled. “Yes,” she said. “Yes, I missed you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finland's Swedish declaration ("I love my mistress") is taken directly from [this comic](http://satwcomic.com/talk-to-me-1) so it's probably correct, but I apologize if there are any errors!


End file.
